


A Fighter Pilot, or Possibly a Grocer

by KuriKoer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to follow in your father's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fighter Pilot, or Possibly a Grocer

-

"I do not wish to become king," said a ten-year-old Loki to his ten-and-three-months-old brother.

"What do you wish to be, then?" Thor laughed. "A timber cutter?" He eyed his brother's thin arms and snickered.

"Being king is tedious," Loki continued, ignoring his brother. "It is nothing but work and work all day, and everyone's welfare so prominent in his eyes he barely has time to spend with us. I do not like kinging."

-

"I do not wish to be a king," ranted a thirteen-year-old Loki to his brother as Thor was sating his great hunger almost in the manner of Volstagg. It had been hours since their last meal. It had been hours since their last _anything_. "The ceremonies are fatiguing, and so very without any redeeming grace but for their own grandeur."

Thor nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly through a piece of bread. The two princes, now nearly men by age and custom, had to stand silent on the great golden stairs by their father's side for the full term today. It had been so far beyond boring that Thor thought there might be tears in his eyes for holding back the yawns. He didn't need to state this; Loki had noticed his every valiant attempt, and smirked each time.

-

"I do not wish to be a king," sighed a nineteen-year-old Loki in his brother's ears.

Thor threw his axe in the air and caught it again, then threw it at the woodblock target. "No one is asking," he grunted good-naturedly.

"You would suit the role much better," Loki continued, though a grimace briefly showed on his face. "You would of course need help," he added. "I could counsel you on my visits here."

Thor nodded, satisfied with the promise, and then looked up in surprise when he fully grasped the words. "Visits?"

"I would like to travel the realms," Loki said, smiling softly. "Not in hunting parties and with Father's permission, but for long periods of time. Perhaps live elsewhere. You would not need me here by your side at all times, when we are older, would you, Brother? You would have the throne and all its counsels."

"I might still need you," Thor grumbled. He frowned. He'd always imagined his future to be with his brother there. He never considered who would actually sit on the great throne, and who would stand by its side.

-

"I do not wish to stay in this court for the rest of my natural life," Loki hissed, anger etched so firmly on his features that Thor worried it would remain there permanently. "I have my magic to think about. Honing it further, taking it higher."

"It is only tricks," Thor tried to appease his brother, "and isn't Asgard more important?"

Loki sagged. "Asgard is more important than any other thing," he muttered tiredly. "I know this. But Thor, my own ambitions..."

"Must take second place to our loyalties here," Thor whispered. He, too, had other things he could have wanted, but that was not his choice. He knew now that the crown would be his; he knew, as he knew the light of day, that Loki would be by his right side, his advice true. He knew that sooner or later Odin would need his sleep, and then Asgard and all its responsibilities would fall to them. To him. The thought was a foreboding one, but one that he intended to face with as much bravery as any battle.

"I am _stifled_ here," Loki moaned. He looked around at the tall gold walls and the massive statues adorning them as if they were closing in around him, as if they were a prison and not grand beauty incarnate.

"It is only duty which is taking its toll," Thor said, compassionate. "I, too, am burdened with it. Listen, Brother; let us take a time away from all of this. It is far past time for amusements. A time spend in the mountains, hunting the great snow bears, and then drinking hot cider in the nights." He grinned. "Does that sound tempting?"

Loki allowed a tiny smile. "A time in the mountains? Yes, that does sound nice. Me and you."

Thor's grinned widened. "I shall tell the others, the Three and Sif too, of course. We could arrange to leave by the end of the week." He noticed the wince that flashed across Loki's face and disappeared, but he didn't understand it and so gave it no second thought. "We'll be gone for at least two weeks. Pack your things, Loki, we are off and away from this wretched court!"

He bounded out. Behind him, Loki was muttering darkly. Thor hadn't quite heard him.

"Two weeks in a cabin with the Warriors Three and Sif and my lust-struck, cider-addled brother. That should prove amusement enough," Loki grumbled. He looked around him at the gold walls, the gargantuan statues. They didn't look so bad now.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Giles, from the Buffy episode Never Kill a Boy on the First Date:  
> Giles: I was ten years old when my father told me I was destined to be a Watcher. He was one, and his, uh, mother before him, and I was to be next.  
> Buffy: Were you thrilled beyond all measure?  
> Giles: No, I had very definite plans about my future. I was going to be a fighter pilot. Or possibly a grocer. Well, uh... My father gave me a very tiresome speech about, uh, responsibility and sacrifice.


End file.
